


Not Just a Game

by chuplayswithfire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: >1000 words, Games ruin friendships kids, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, comedic, shot fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Gambler is angry. A typically angry Lancer wishes he'd get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://spinejackel.tumblr.com/post/124502315755/draw-your-otp-like-this) by spinejackel on Tumblr!

“You can’t just change the rules like this! It’s not RIGHT, it’s not how it’s done!”

The bar is empty, save the two of them. It’s hardly a surprise - there were only so many sapient quasi-living beings in The World That Never Was, for all that it was a world filled with buildings and lights that gave the illusion of a bustling metropolis.

A good six miles from the castle, Luxord and Xaldin sat beside each other, draining booze in an attempt to forget the baleful events of the earlier evening.

Or at least, Xaldin was trying to forget.

Luxord was too busy with his faux rage to consider getting over it.

“You aren’t even angry. You can’t be angry. This is unnecessary.” He’s careful to keep his speech slow and measured, all the better to express how unimpressed he is with this outburst.

“Oh skive off! It’s the principle of the thing, and if I wanna be a little loud, what, you think the bar keep will havee a problem with it?” Luxord demands, gesturing at the bar. It was empty, save for a single Neo-Shadow.

Xaldin paused, looking at it. 

“Was that always there?”

“Aye he was, and quit distracting me! You think I don’t see your mind games love, well I do! You’re not making me forget what a god damned cheat that man is! Bankers tax my left ass cheek!” Luxord takes another hard swallow of his whiskey, slamming the glass down on the table. “How can you be calm at a time like this! Every little other thing gets your panties in a twist, hell you spent a bleedin’ week ticked because that hairy fellow in the raggedy castle found a date but you can’t even get worked up for this?! Priorities man!”

Xaldin twitches, but keeps a straight face, staring straight ahead and refusing to acknowledge this slander.

“You’re being ridiculous, and you’re faking more emotion than the last time we fucked,” he says flatly, continuing as Luxord chokes on his drink. “It was a game. A children’s game. You know the risks of playing games with the Superior.”

“Monopoly is not a children’s game! And there is no such thing as a banker’s tax! And  _what_  was that about the last time we -”

Unnoticed by the arguing pair, the Neo-Shadow behind the bar hops out the building, exiting via a large hole where the window used to be. The nerve of some quasi-undead people! 


End file.
